When Agents Hear Noises
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: while in the break room Kensi and Deeks share a chocolate fountain. They then make a bet to see if Callen and Sam think that they were having sex by the mysterious noises they hear coming from the break room. ONE SHOTT / TEAM FIC  Kensi/Deeks and Sam/G


**Authors Note : **Hey Everyone,

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed all my other stories so far, you guys are wonderful.

this is my new** NCIS: LOS ANGELES fic **that i came up with

**Idea:** this idea came from my other story "Chocolate fountain Noises" LIE TO ME. I thought that this would be funny with Kensi and Deeks paired together.

Thank you to my **AMAZING BESTFRIEND** and **BETA** "**iluvjasperhale**". you arew amazing and i don't know what i would do without you!

hope you all enjoy it.

**PLEASE REVIEW IT :) i would love to know what you think of it.**

love

**Abby'n'mgeek1255**

xoxoxo

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, sunny day in Los Angeles and NCIS headquarters was buzzing with Agents.<p>

Eric and Nell were up in the lab sorting through the video evidence from the latest had asked them to do the tedious job but they decided to have a little fun while doing so.

Sam and Callen were working out in the gym with Callen trying to beat Sam up the rock wall to prepare himself to beat had beaten him so many times and he was determined to beat him, which Sam thought as incredibly funny.

Kensi and her partner Deeks were in the break room leaning over what appeared to look like a fountain; but it wasn't just any kind of fountain, no it was a delicious chocolate fountain.

"Oh, I am soooooo not sharing this with Sam and Callen," said Deeks eating a marshmallow dipped in chocolate.

Kensi Laughed as she dipped a Strawberry in the delicious fountain.

"If they found out that we were hiding this from them, they would kill us, well actually maybe not I but they would kill you" Kensi said placing the chocolate covered strawberry into her mouth.

"Hey," Deeks said surprised as Kensi let out another small laugh.

Kensi looked at Deeks with a smile, she had just thought of an idea and boy was it a good one. "This is going to be a whole lot of fun," thought Kensi with a smile.

Deeks looked at his partner. The mischievous smile on her face told him that she was up to something.

"What are you thinking?" Deeks asked her.

"Wanna take part in a bet Deeks?" she asked him.

"Um yeah. When have I ever turned down a bet?" he asked her.

"Fair " she said.

"$20 bucks says that if we make certain noises, Callen and Sam will think that we were sleeping together" Kensi wagered.

"Okay then. $20 bucks says that they don't think that we are having sex" Deeks told them.

"And what makes you think that they will think that we aren't having sex?" Kensi asked her partner, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Deeks thought of something and as he did, he smiled.

"So do we have a deal then?" she asked him placing her hand out for him to shake it.

"Yeah we have a deal, just get ready to be beaten" Deeks said shaking Kensi's hand and with that the pair went back to eating their strawberries and marshmallow's dipped in chocolate, while making noises, pleasurable and dirty noises.

* * *

><p>"This is so not fair. Hetty has beaten me what, like 3 times already," Callen said walking next to Sam as the pair made their way from the gym and back to their desks.<p>

Sam smiled.

"Come on G, you have to admit it. She's good" Sam told him.

(Mmmmmmmmh) Kensi moaned.

"Did you hear that Sam?" Callen asked his partner as they just got back to their desks.

"Hear what G?" Sam asked him as he placed his bag behind his desk.

(Ohhhh Mmmmmmmmh) Deeks joined in with the moaning.

"Hear that," Callen told Sam.

"G are you sure that you are not hearing things?" Sam asked him.

"No I'm Positive Sam that I heard something," Callen told him.

(Oh God) Kensi whimpered.

Callen and Sam turned to face one another.

"I definitely heard that," Sam said.

"And it didn't sound like just anyone either" Callen told Sam.

"It sounded Like Kensi" Sam replied to him.

(Oh yes Kensi) Deeks moaned in pleasurably, or at least what sounded like it.

"And that was definitely Deeks," Callen replied back to him.

With that Callen and Sam headed towards the Break Room which was where the sounds were coming from.

"Oh Deeks, Put it in," Kensi told her partner.

"Do you think they?" Callen asked his partner as they walked to the break room.

"Nah they couldn't be" Sam replied back to him.

"Oh Kenz Yes, Yes," Deeks Groaned.

"I take that assumption back" Sam told him as the two of them got closer to the door of the break room.

"That feels soooo good" Kensi moaned.

Sam and Callen kept exchanging glances. They weren't ones to assume anything but when they heard noises like these, well then that just went out the window and they assumed that Deeks and Kensi were, well, doing it! Hetty would never have let them though, Callen even knew that Gibbs had Rules and one of his main rules was "NEVER DATE A CO WORKER".

"Harder, Faster Deeks," Kensi screamed out.

"Oh, Yes Kensi that's the spot," Deeks screamed out.

Callen and Sam couldn't believe what they were hearing as they finally reached the door to the Break Room. The whole Federal Agency could hear it by now and Hetty would kill them if she found out.

With That Callen and Sam both placed their hands on the door knob.

"You're so tasty," Deeks said.

And with that on the count of three, Sam and Callen opened the door and took in the sight before their eyes. It was definitely not what they had expected.

Hearing the sound of the door opening Kensi and Deeks turned around, Deeks holding a stick with a marshmallow on it that was dipped in Chocolate.

With their Faces in shock, they took notice of what was behind them. It was a chocolate fountain. They were mistaken, they weren't having sex at all, no they were just enjoying a fricken chocolate fountain.

Kensi smiled at her two colleagues. Their faces were priceless and she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Deeks knew that Kensi had won, with the look on Sam and Callen's faces and the huge smile that was on Kensi's face also.

"Told ya, they were thinking it," Kensi said, satisfaction and amusement in her voice.

"So pay Up Deeks, $40 Bucks," she said as she turned to face him with a smile on her face and held out her hand.

Deeks sighed and then handed over the $40 bucks.

As he did he then turned back to Callen and Sam who were still standing in the door way.

"I can't believe that you two thought that we were having sex," Deeks told them with a sense of disbelief.

"Sorry man," Sam told him.

"Believe us, if you heard the noises that you two were making, you would have assumed the same thing," Callen told him honestly.

Kensi couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"So I'm guessing that this was your idea Kenz?" Callen asked her.

Kensi nodded her head.

"The looks on your faces were priceless," she laughed, grinning broadly

"That's devious Kenz" Sam told her.

Kensi smiled.

"So Chocolate Anyone?" Deeks asked them.

Callen and Sam couldn't help but laugh at the pair as they walked into the break room and over to them, joining them in on the fun.

FIN


End file.
